


Brighter Than Deneb, Altair, and Vega

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Smile Chronicles, and Beyond [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: All the Gay Fluff, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Such A Rom-Com Cliche, You'll fucking love it darlings, gay fluff, nerds, romantic, space talk, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: I honestly couldn't tell you why I needed to write this so bad. I guess it's fairly similar to my Fibonacci and Biology fic. It's definitely as cheesy. I loved it, I think you will too, darlings.I hope you all enjoy, please remember to comment and kudos :) It means the world to me





	Brighter Than Deneb, Altair, and Vega

**Author's Note:**

> **I honestly couldn't tell you why I needed to write this so bad. I guess it's fairly similar to my Fibonacci and Biology fic. It's definitely as cheesy. I loved it, I think you will too, darlings.**   
>  **I hope you all enjoy, please remember to comment and kudos :) It means the world to me**

“Look up,” Brian commanded softly.

Roger obeyed. “What am I looking at?” he asked.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Sure,” Roger shrugged. “The stars are always beautiful.”

Brian shook his head. They were laying in the grass of a vast, empty field, miles away from the nearest town. Brian had brought them out there, where he believed the stars shone at their very brightest over all of the UK.

“Do you see those three really bright stars over there? The ones making the triangle?”

Roger squinted up at the sky. After a moment, he found them. “Yeah? What about them?”

“They’re the brightest stars of their constellations. That one there is Deneb, and then there’s Altair, And that last one is Vega.”

“Their constellations?” Roger asked. “You mean that triangle isn’t their constellation?”

“No,” Brian laughed. “Denab is from Cygnus. See the swan shape right there? With the cross in the center?”

“Do you mean the Northern Cross?” the blond asked, and Brian smiled.

“The Northern Cross is actually an asterism.”

“An aster-- _what_?”

“Asterism,” Brian answered. “It’s a group of stars that’s too small to be a constellation, but is still recognizable. Most have common names, like the Northern Cross.”

“I’ve never heard of that in my life,” laughed the blond.

“The triangle I just showed you is an asterism. It’s known as the Summer Triangle.”

“You’re making that up,” Roger accused, smiling.

Brian shook his head. “I swear I’m not. The Summer Triangle is a real asterism.”

“You could be making _all_ of this up and I would believe you,” Roger pointed out. “It’s not like I would know any better.”

“That’s why I’m teaching you,” Brian said softly. “Right over there is Aquila, it has Altair. It’s supposed to be an eagle, but it’s a bit harder to see.”

“I see it,” Roger commented, much to Brian’s surprise.

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Roger answered. “Look, there’s the head there, and the wings are right there, and that’s the tail. Do you see it?”

“Wow,” Brian breathed.

“Did I do something wrong?” asked the blond.

Brian shook his head. “I just. I’ve never seen the eagle before.”

Roger grinned widely. “But you can see it now?”

“Yeah,” Brian nodded.

“That’s cool. What about that third star? What was it called?”

“Vega. Vega belongs to Lyra.”

Roger turned to look at Brian. “Lyra sounds pretty.”

“It’s shaped like a lyre,” the brunette explained. “That’s why they call it Lyra.”

“It sounds like _lyrics_ , like music,” Roger mused. “I like that.”

“Technically, it’s related. A lyre is a type of instrument, sort of like a tiny harp.”

“That makes sense.”

“Lyra is one of the smallest constellations. It’s right there, see?”

Roger followed Brian’s hand. “It’s still pretty.”

“Yes. Extremely.”

“And these constellations-- Lyra, Aquila, and Cygnus-- they all touch?”

Brian nodded. “Technically, yes. They each have a star that is a third of the Summer Triangle.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Ophiuchus might be here somewhere, if the clouds aren’t blocking it.”

“Ophiuchus?”

“It’s seen as a man holding a snake,” Brian explained. “It’s also very controversial.”

“Why’s that?” Roger wondered.

“Some people believe that it belongs as a zodiac, but since no one has published any real studies on it there’s no real evidence to this claim.”

“How would a thirteenth zodiac work?” Roger asked.

Brian shrugged. “Ophiuchus would be placed somewhere between Scorpio and Sagittarius. Hypothetically, including it would shift around all of the current zodiac signs.”

“Chaos for all the supposed psychics of the world,” Roger smirked.

Brian shook his head. “Not one we’re likely to see happen. The theory on Ophiuchus belonging to the zodiacs is mostly nerd talk around the pubs. Like I said, no one has actually written it out and given a proper proposal to it.”

“Maybe something will come up and bring it to the science mainstream,” Roger suggested.

Brian rolled onto his side and blinked at the blond. He studied his boyfriend’s gentle features and smiled. “Probably not,” he finally spoke. “We can hope, though.”

Noticing Brian’s shifted position, Roger also rolled over. He awkwardly maneuvered his arm so that he could brush Brian’s cheek. “It’s all so beautiful, don’t you think?”

“I’ve always found the stars beautiful,” Brian stated with an awed sigh.

Roger shifted his weight and hopped until he was leaning with his forehead nearly touching his boyfriend’s. “Hey Bri?”

“Yeah?”

Roger brought his head down and nuzzled against Brian. “We’re stars.”

“Not yet, we’re not,” Brian chuckled.

Roger tried to shake his head. He gently guided Brian over so that the man was lying on his back, and then rolled on top of the brunette. Shifting onto his knees, Roger sat up and cupped Brian’s face with his hands. “We don’t shine very bright yet, but we’re getting there.”

“Stars only die out. They don’t really get brighter.”

Roger bent down and pulled Brian’s lips up to his own. It was a blissful, serene moment, and neither man wanted it to end. When it finally did, Roger leaned back and smirked, “We’re a new kind of star.”

“Which makes us dangerous and unpredictable.”

“But also beautiful,” Roger whispered, leaning in for a second kiss. “We’re very, _very_ beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Sweet, right?**   
>  **  
> _Thoughts?_  
>  **   
>  **I know that _technically_ Ophiuchus being a zodiac is a relatively new concept, but I thought it would be quite interesting to have the idea in this fic. So yes, I did bend some things for my own amusement, but hey, I get to play in the sandbox right? Might as well build a palace instead of a house ;)**   
>  **I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading! Please validate my existence with comments and kudos ;) (Why yes, I am a tad over-dramatic) ♥♥**


End file.
